


𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙮𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Agnesgate, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘙𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was an early Friday afternoon, around three or so. Luckily Reddington and the task force had finished a blacklister case earlier than expected so they could all go home and put their feet up until he had new information.

As Red sat in solace, listening to the odd car go by outside his apartment he found himself feeling awfully melancholy and just wishing that he could be near the one person he truly loves and wishes to be more than friends with – if he could even call what they have a friendship.

“You should go and see her, Raymond.” Dembe uttered in his thick African accent from across the room.

“See who?” He asked, as though he didn’t know exactly who Dembe was referring to.

“Don’t try and deflect. We both know you’ve been missing her for quite sometime now. You haven’t exactly been quiet about it.” Dembe told him.

“Quiet? I haven’t said anything about her.” He scoffed.

“You talk in your sleep.” Dembe chimed.

“Eavesdropping are we?” He chuckled.

“You’re doing it again, deflecting – only this time you’re changing the subject as well. Look, it’s only three fifteen if you hurry up and grow some balls you may actually have a chance.” He stated.

“Some balls?...” he asked incredulously. “I’m the Concierge of Crime, Dembe. I assure you I have balls, my friend.” Red declared.

“When it comes to survival, yes. Although, when it comes to Elizabeth… your Lizzie – we both know you’re like a nervous school boy.” Dembe grinned.

“She hasn’t been my Lizzie in what: three, four years maybe? Face it Dembe, yes I may be like a nervous school boy… but aren’t my reasons for that perfectly justified?” He questioned, somewhat needing clarification for whether or not there was a reason for the way he felt or if he was just making any excuse up.

“Yes, they are justified. Nevertheless, you’ve never told her how you’ve felt… only hinted and let’s be honest, it doesn’t matter how many hints one drops, it’s full clarity that makes people take the next step.” Dembe told him.

Red acknowledged Dembe’s words with a simple nod. He stood up from his chair and took the jacket from the coat hook before turning his body behind.

“…what if she takes it the wrong way, Dembe?” He asked after a moment of being in his own head.

“You’ll figure it out, Raymond.” Dembe said with a warming smile.

Red nodded before cautiously opening the door and closing it behind him.

For the first time in years maybe he entered the driving seat of his black Mercedes and began driving. It felt strange to drive again, but exhilarating. Come to think of it, it gave him a sense of control.

However, as he parked his car and began making his way up the staircase of Liz’s apartment building… after all the last thing he needed was to get stuck in an elevator especially with its track record. He began to feel nervous and anxious, even worse than he did when talking about her earlier on.

But nonetheless, he marched onward. He hesitated before knocking on her door but figured that he had to get it done with so he nudged himself forward, closed his eyes and tapped his knuckles on her door.

When she opened the door he wasn’t sure who appeared to be more shocked – her or him. She was dressed in a beautiful short black dress with straps that rested nicely on her toned shoulders. Her face was much more dolled up with makeup, but still an healthy amount… for dating.

“Reddington, what are you doing here?” She asked, blushing slightly.

“Sorry, I-I hope I’m not disturbing anything…” he said, trying his best not to peak behind her. “I’ll come back later.” He smiled sadly.

As much as he tried to hide his disappointment, he just couldn’t – not this time at least.

“No it’s alright, come on in. I’m not going out for a good while yet.” She invited, she knew he could already see what she was up to so figured there was no point in hiding it.

He couldn’t tell her, not now at least. He told her a short while ago that she deserved a bigger life, but the thought of her seeing someone was just too much to bare. He had already seen it once, he couldn’t watch another unfold before his eyes… but he knew deep down he was going to, in fact he was probably going to encourage it and suffer day in day out.

“So, have you got a new blacklister?” She asked as she led him through to the living room and she sat down.

“No, I just figured I’d come by and see you. I know we haven’t really done this lately and I somewhat miss our chats.” He confessed, taking his hat off and placing it on his knee.

He figured that once again giving her hints, chiseling away at bits and pieces of his shielded walls would eventually break him down and she’d realize how he felt… but that never worked out.

“Oh, well I suppose it’s nice to know it’s not just business.” She said.

If only you did well and truly know, Red thought to himself.

“Hmm…” he mumbled, unsure of what to say.

A second later they heard little footsteps coming from around the corner and Red smiled warmly when he saw Agnes. She had grown even more since last he saw her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been up close to her, known that she was acknowledging his presence instead of the other way around.

He could see her weighing him up in the way she squinted her eyes and tilted her head. He had to admit, she wasn’t very good at hiding her tells... but he found it quite endearing nonetheless.

“Mommy, is that the funny looking man?” She asked aloud, not even attempting to hide it from him.

Liz’s mouth dropped open in shock whilst Red just chuckled. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had barely made it out of the door when he heard Agnes ask her mom pretty much the exact same thing. At the time he was a little bit shocked that she didn’t remember how he had cared for her during Liz’s accident but who could blame her? People have different ways of coping with trauma, he assumed Agnes’ was to forget and replace upsetting memories with happy ones. Now however, he found himself laughing at the young girl.

“I guess I am. I’m Raymond or Red, what’s your name?” He asked, holding out his hand for her to shake.

He of course knew her name, he just wanted to go along with the idea of a fresh introduction and make her trust him.

She was still hesitant as she approached him, looking in his beady eyes before shaking his hand.

“I’m Agnes… Red is a funny name.” She stated and he nodded.

“I am a funny man after all.” He grinned and she giggled.

Liz’s heart melted at the moment before her eyes. She had always kept Red separate from Agnes and at a distance to prevent any big questions about who he is because truthfully she didn’t know. Yes, she had said that he was a father to her and a grandfather to Agnes… but lately she had been having the same dream as the one in the motel. Only this time it was between Red and her latest date. She didn’t understand that the way that she felt consciously about him was separate from the way she felt subconsciously. She would always awake aroused from her repetitive dream but didn’t quite realize why.

“Mommy, will you be back to read me a bedtime story?” Agnes asked.

“I’m not sure, sweetie.” Liz sighed. “But I’m sure Baz would love to.” She said positivity.

“Baz?” Red asked, confused as to what Baz had to do with anything.

“Yeah, he started helping me out after he was healed from Mr Kaplan’s fun…” she winked so that Agnes wouldn’t have to hear anything gruesome. “He’s moved boxes here and there, he even helped Agnes build a pillow fort in her room once for the fun of it.” She smiled.

“And here I was thinking he did indeed retire.” Red chuckled.

“He told me that you gave him an early retirement if he wanted it. He knew his arm would never be the same again, but despite his freedom he’s still somewhat remained with you I suppose, by helping me out.” She shrugged.

“Well, he always was one of the good ones...” He smiled fondly. “I assume Baz will be babysitting tonight… what if I, filled in his shift?” He suggested, nervous of her shutting him off.

“Oh you don’t have to. I’m sure you have better things to do.” She waved him off.

“No, I mean it. I’ll gladly help out. I couldn’t think of anything better to do.” He perused and she nodded.

“Very well, but I’m pretty sure Baz will already be on his way. You wouldn’t mind duo babysitting would you?” She asked.

“Of course not.” He said, he certainly wasn’t going to start demanding alone time with Agnes and perhaps helping Baz out would reduce awkwardness if Agnes wasn’t to trust him.

“Okay good…” she smiled, checking her phone. “Gotta go, I’ll be back in a few hours or such.” She said before kissing Agnes goodbye and waving at Red.

He had to admit, he was somewhat hoping he would’ve gotten a kiss on the cheek but he knew he wouldn’t. She was on her way to meet a new guy after all, he had to learn to be okay with that.

~

A few minutes later Baz arrived with a bag full of candy and chocolate, surprised to see his old employer.

“Red I…” the younger man began before trailing off, unsure of what to say.

“There I was insisting upon you taking early retirement after serving God knows how many years to me… loyal to a fault, Baz. I must admit, even after our occasional disputes and disagreements… I cannot thank you enough for sticking with me over these past few years – even if I didn’t realize it.” Red smiled as Baz carefully placed the bags down by the door.

Red immediately chuckled and brought Baz in by his arms for a hug. After all, he hadn’t seen him since the end of his operation when he told him to take an early retirement.

“No thanks necessary, Red. You gave me a purpose in life, more of a purpose then you know. I owe you my life, even after my retirement I couldn’t stay away from Elizabeth. I’m one of the few who know how much you love her and just how much you’ve done for her over the years. I couldn’t rest easily walking away.” Baz explained.

Red had tears swelling in his eyes. Baz was one of the men who he trusted with everything… he couldn’t believe his dedication and loyalty – he was quite surprised.

“And I thank you for that, Baz. I truly do.” He smiled briefly, allowing himself a moment of weakness.

The two of them looked at one another for a small moment before enveloping each other in their arms.

A little while later they heard a rustling at the bags that Baz had brought. It was Agnes having herself a sneak peak into the snacks and goodies he had brought for her.

Red and Baz let go of one another before pacing their way over to one another.

“Watcha wanting there, kiddo?” Baz asked, crouching down.

“Chunky monkey?” She grinned and he laughed.

“Well of course, you know I always bring your favorite.” Baz chuckled and Agnes smiled widely.

Red had the widest smile on his face as he gazed down upon the young girl and one of his most trustworthy of friends. He couldn’t believe just what he had missed on. He had to admit he was rather pained knowing that Liz preferred him to watch from a distance. Though, at least he now had a night of babysitting duties to see to and he knew that he would make it fun for all.

To be continued…


	2. II

Red paced his way to the kitchen and searched around the cupboards until he located the cutlery drawer. Once he did, he took out a tablespoon and crouched down to Agnes.

“Here you go, sweetie.” He smiled.

Agnes still wasn’t sure of what to think of the funny looking man, but her mom seemed to trust him and so did Baz – that was reason enough for her trust him.

“Thank you, Red.” She smiled widely.

He chuckled at her and nodded before standing back up and making his way into the living room. He found it rather humorous that Agnes had used his nickname, especially after calling it funny but he was fine with it – he was just happy to be spending some time with her.

“Come on then, kiddo…” Baz said as he airplanes her onto the sofa on the cushion next to Red. “You have had dinner right? I’d hate for your mommy to get in a strop with me.” He asked.

“Can’t we have dinner later, Baz? I promise I won’t tell mommy.” She whispered, holding out her pinkie.

Baz nodded his head from side to side as he pondered her proposal.

“Very well…” he sighed. “Pinkie promise?” He asked, brandishing his pinkie to her.

Agnes connected her pinkie to his and he bowed his head before going back toward the door to grab the rest of the snacks.

Red listened to the transaction between Agnes and Baz and found himself smiling as he absentmindedly stared at some children’s show on the television. All of a sudden he felt a light tap on his shoulder and was brought out of his calming reverie sharply. He looked down next to him and saw Agnes pinkie trying to connect with his. He chuckled and helped her out.

“Now you can’t tell mommy about me eating ice cream before dinner.” She grinned and he chuckled.

“Don’t worry, you’re secret safe with me.” He smirked and she smiled.

Every now and then he caught a slight glimpse of Agnes as she watched the princess program on the television. He assumed that she was going through the girly princess stage with the amount of dolls in every corner of the room.

A couple hours later she had fallen asleep and was leaning against his shoulder. She was clearly in a deep sleep so he gently laid her down face up on his lap – that way his arm wouldn’t go numb.

About half an hour later he awoke to the faint aroma of pizza. He gazed down at his lap and noticed Agnes’ eyelashes fluttering in her sleep – he found it truly adorable. He then turned his neck as far as it could possibly go and discovered Baz plating up slices of pizza. Red figured it was about time he awoke her.

“Agnes, sweetie…” he whispered calmly and she moved slightly. “Come on, sweetie. It’s time for dinner… you did promise you would eat it after all.” He grinned and she giggled tiredly.

“Hmm… okay. Not too much though, like two.” She yawned.

“Just see how you get on.” He smiled.

True to her word, she ate two slices of pepperoni pizza whilst Baz and Red ate God knows how many slices. Despite the amount they had ate, there were still plenty of leftovers.

She then immediately scurried off to clean her teeth and get changed into her pajamas. When she returned she looked into the kitchen and saw Red and Baz cleaning up. She didn’t know whose name was funnier, they were both pretty strange but she didn’t mind because they were nice. She ended up dozing off on the sofa around half an hour later.

“Well, Red. If you don’t mind, I’ll leave you to it. Imma head home and get myself to bed.” He chuckled.

“No bother, Baz. Thank you again for being here for Elizabeth.” Red smiled, but it was pained.

“She isn’t here, Red. You can call her Lizzie, you know that.” Baz stated.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for that, Baz. After all that’s happened…” he began but trailed off.

“I understand, Red… but I assure you, it won’t hurt.” He said, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

“If you need anything, give me a call.” He said and Baz nodded.

“Always.” Baz said sternly before making his way out of the door with his now empty bags.

Red closed the door gently before turning his attention back to the rest of the apartment. He figured that he’d clean up a little bit so he went all around every inch of the place, picking up Agnes’ toys and putting them into her toy box in her room. He then wiped dried off the kitchen counters, turned off the television and tenderly scooped the little princess up into his arms.

He carried her through into her room, switched on her low lighting lamp, pulled back the sheets and put tucked her in gently. He hesitated but decided that he may as well go for it. He lightly kissed her atop her head and heard her exhale calmly so he allowed himself to savor the moment. All he’d wanted from the beginning of her birth was to be close to her. After all, she was a part of… Lizzie and soon it was all he had left, but he wasn’t even allowed to drop by and visit her, provide for her, love her. He wasn’t even supposed to exist to her. So yes, he had loved every moment he had spent with her that night.

“Red?” She whispered and he immediately snapped his head up.

He found himself strangely scared of what she might say or do, ironic right? The Concierge of Crime afraid of a child. Though, it was more so the idea of her not feeling comfortable around him and breaking his heart mentally. Nevertheless, he was afraid.

“Yes, sweetie?” He asked cautiously.

“Will you tell me a story?” She asked and he smiled.

“What sort of story?” He chuckled softly.

“Hmm… I dunno. Any type really.” She shrugged.

“Very well…” he said as he sat and pondered a story to tell. “There was this one time in Hawaii – lovely place by the way – when I had the chance to swim with the most friendly of dolphins-” he began.

“Could they do tricks?” She asked, smiling widely.

“Why yes they could…” he quipped. “They were amazing. To tell you the truth I was quite nervous when I first swam with them – but don’t tell anyone.” He smirked.

“I won’t, just as long as you don’t tell my mommy about the chunky monkey.” She yawned, turning onto her side.

“I promise...” He chuckled. “Goodnight, Agnes.” He smiled, giving her another light kiss atop her forehead.

He left shortly after, leaving her door slightly ajar so he could check on her from his seat in the living room. He picked up one of the random books from Liz’s bookshelf and decided to give it a read.

~

Shortly after he fell asleep and the only think he could remember next was the faint sounds of the doorknob twisting back and forth clumsily, before the loud giggling of Liz and deep laughter of another. He felt sick to his stomach of the idea of her with someone, but he put it aside and stood up.

“Elizabeth? Are you okay?” He asked, closing Agnes’ door fully to prevent her from waking up.

“Red, what are you doing here?” She asked, drunkenly coming up to him and patting his right peck.

“I’m here to babysit, Agnes. Remember?” He asked slowly.

He knew deep down she wouldn’t remember much – especially when it came to the morning.

“Oh yeah. Thanks for that, but I’m afraid you’re gonna wanna leave cause things are gonna get wild.” She giggled before suffocating her date with her mouth.

It took all the self restraint within Red to stop himself from beating the young man up. The more he focused on her date the more he realized that he was tipsy at best… Liz on the other hand was whatever the word is for worse than drunk. That was what really sent him over the edge.

“Elizabeth...” He said sternly in order to catch her attention. “Elizabeth, I don’t think you’re in the right mindset to do anything tonight. Once you’re sober, you can do whatever you wish… but not right now.” He stated.

“God, you love controlling my life don’t you. Honestly, can’t I just have one night of peace. You’re the one that said I deserved a bigger life.” She shrugged.

Although he didn’t show it, she’d hurt him. Once again he was only trying to look out for her – but he reminded himself not to hold it against her and that she wasn’t in the correct mindset.

“What I’m trying to do is protect you from making a potential regret and mistake.” He stated.

“Look, buddy. She wants this.” The young man said.

Red lost it, he was so done with trying to reason.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked intimidatingly.

“Look, she wants me alright. Let her be… there is no way she’ll regret it.” He commented smugly.

The grin was sharply removed from his face when Red hit him with a sharp right hook to the jaw. The young man – no… boy, with the way he spoke – went down to the ground heavily.

“What the fuck man?!” He cursed.

“Leave or so help me God I’ll finish you.” He gritted out.

The boy winced in pain as he tried to gather his bearings to make a scurrying exit.

“What unearth, Reddington?!” She asked.

He ignored her and locked the door before hoisting her over his shoulder and leading her through to the bathroom. He sat her down gently and turned on the cold spray. She squealed at first and gravitated to him. He soon realized it would be easier to join her.

So he shrugged off his jacket, placed his phone atop it and removed his shoes before entering the cubical and closing the glass door behind him. He held her side on over his lap and undid the small strap buckles on her heels as the two of them shivered. Once they were both off he opened the glass door slightly and slipped them through before closing it fully. He finally rested his back against the shower wall and allowed the icy cold spray to hit the two of them as she fully straddled him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m s-so c-cold, Re-Reddington.” She shivered.

He subconsciously ran his hands over her back and hugged her tightly for his own warmth.

“I k-know, sweetheart. I k-know.” He stated barely above a whisper.

She cautiously brought her freezing cold face out of the curve of his neck and gazed into his constricted jade eyes. She gripped the back of his neck with her trembling eyes before kissing him passionately.

He moaned in pleasure when she kissed him, despite the circumstances he found himself completely lost to her heated kiss. He kissed her back hard and fast as he cupped her glacial cheeks. Though as soon as he realized what was truly happening, he couldn’t carry on with it. He backed away abruptly and reached for the shower handle to turn the flow of water off.

When there was no more water coming out of the shower head, he removed her from his lap gently and stood up, reaching a hand out to her. She eventually took it, averting her gaze from him the entire time – embarrassed by what she had done. Although, it wasn’t so much what, it was who she had done it to.

He grabbed her a towel and she dried herself off as best she could before he lead her into her bedroom.

“I’ll be in the living room.” He smiled slightly.

“Wait, Red-” she began but he only raised his hand.

“I’ll be in the living room.” He repeated and closed the door for her privacy.

Whilst he awaited Liz’s return he quietly stepped his way into Agnes’ room to check in. She was still sound asleep thank God. He cautiously made his way over to her lamp and silently switched it off before making his way back into the living room.

As he sat in the armchair he pondered what had occurred between he and Liz. He was quite ashamed of it to be fair, he hadn’t pulled away after all. He allowed her to kiss him, he had enjoyed it. He was supposed to be a father figure to her – at least that was what she wanted him to be. Yet, she had kissed him?! Quite passionately too. He only hoped she wouldn’t hate him for it, but no matter what the outcome he would make sure that he took the blame – he was a sin eater after all, her sin eater more importantly.

To be continued…


	3. III

As Raymond sat in Liz’s armchair he began to feel antsy. He stood up abruptly and went over to the window. He was still quite cold from the freezing shower he had just endured but he knew that he had to just get on with it.

He looked out into the night sky and gazed upon the stars. He could still remember the time he had told her she was his way home… that was the night they first made love. Though Liz going to Kaplan and getting her memory removed had prevented her from realizing. He sulked at the sudden idea that of Liz blocking her memory just from kissing him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he repulsed her that much.

“Raymond.” She began, coming up behind him in a fluffy dressing down.

“Hey…” he smiled. “Are you any warmer?” He asked sincerely.

She looked him in his eyes as she slowly paced her way over to him and immediately hugged him as tightly as possible.

He hesitated before running a hand through her damp hair. It was so nice to hold her, for them not be fighting for once. But he knew deep down it was only a matter of time.

She pulled away and gazed into his eyes as she cupped his face.

“I’m not sorry for kissing you, Raymond. I meant it and I stand by it.” She stated.

“You’re drunk, Elizabeth.” He reminded her, as well as himself.

“No… I was, yes. But I’m not drunk anymore, tipsy maybe. It seems that icy shower we both faced has made me more aware of my surroundings.” She explained.

“That may be the case, but you are still tipsy. I’ll heat you up a slice of pizza and then once you’ve ate it you need to get yourself to bed.” He told her.

“Fine.” She mumbled, there was no reasoning with him tonight.

Once he heated up a slice for her he put it onto a plate and she put some garlic sauce on it before devouring the much needed snack.

“I don’t get it, Red. You say I deserve a bigger life and yet I go on a date and you knock their teeth out. I kiss you and you immediately put your guard up.” She scoffed.

“I knocked your dates teeth out because they were going to fuck you whilst you’re still in a vulnerable state. I put my guard up because you’re still in that same vulnerable state.” He explained.

“…so if I wasn’t in a so called vulnerable state then you’d let your guard down?” She asked, raising her brow.

A whirlwind of panic rose from beneath him. Apparently she was more aware of her surroundings and definitely of what he had just implied.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” He stayed, encouraging her to get up from the stool.

“Stay the night, Red… and when I wake up you might finally grow a brain and kiss me.” She yawned, walking into her bedroom with his assistance.

He sat on her bed whilst she went to the bathroom and got ready to go to sleep. When she returned he hopped off and helped her to get in under the covers. He tucked her in unintentionally and just as he began to turn to leave she grabbed his hand.

“I mean it, stay the night.” She said warmly.

He sighed as he evaluated his options and what would be best. He knew that if he slept in her bed he wouldn’t be able to resist her and that would likely lead to one awkward and devastating conversation in the morning.

“Fine… but I’m sleeping on the sofa.” He told her.

She sighed but nodded.

“Goodnight, Raymond.” She yawned before turning over and closing her eyes.

“Night, Elizabeth.” He replied, closing her door.

He removed all of his clothes until only his boxers and undershirt was left. He rearranged the pillows so that none of them were digging in back or legs. It took him a little while but he eventually got to sleep.

~

When he awoke in the morning he was being patted on by Agnes. It took a few groggy moments before bothering to open his mouth or even take in his surroundings for that matter.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” He asked.

“You didn’t tell mommy about…” she began, putting a hand over the side of her mouth as she neared his ear. “The ice cream did you?” She whispered.

He closed his eyes and chuckled momentarily before realizing that Agnes wasn’t kidding. No – she was being deadly serious.

“No, I made a pinkie promise remember?” He reminded her.

“Good… but I think it’s only fair that since you crashed on my sofa you get crackin’ and make me some breakfast.” She shrugged.

He couldn’t believe it. A part of him wanted to beg the question of whether or not he was her father. The way she was trying to con him into making her something to eat was definitely working.

“I must repay my debt – mustn’t I.” He sighed.

He threw his legs off the sofa and walked on over to the kitchen whilst he saw Agnes flipping through the television guide.

He busied himself with making waffles – for the three of them. He figured Liz would be waking up before long and at least if she had changed her mind about last night it wouldn’t be as awkward.

He hoped that she wouldn’t change her mind and that she was indeed serious about the kiss itself in the shower and about the two of them kissing again. But, if she wasn’t he’d respect that. It wasn’t as though he’d go home empty handed. At least he would get to say that he had a lovely evening and morning with Agnes and that the two of them bonded.

“I hope you like waffles.” He said as he placed them atop the kitchen’s island.

He helped Agnes to get up and sit on the stool before taking a bite of his own and walking down the hall to wake Liz. But as soon as he went around the corner he bumped into her and she gasped.

“Sorry… I just made waffles and wanted to see if you were awake.” He explained.

“Yeah, the smell woke me up.” She laughed.

The two of them chuckled before walking into the kitchen. The three of them ate their waffles and made small talk – with Agnes. Both found themselves chickening out on speaking with one another.

For Raymond it was the fear of being rejected and for Liz it was the fear of losing what friendship they have now because of her need for it to develop into a romance.

A moment later they heard a knock on the door and Liz went to answer it.

“Aimee, please come in...” she said to the young blonde woman. “Agnes, it’s time for you to go and get ready for school. You have fifteen minutes.” She stated.

Raymond chuckled as he let the little one down and she went running off into her room to get changed. As he busied himself with cleaning away the scraps of their breakfast and loading the dishwasher he overheard Aimee asking Liz if he was her date and that she herself would die to spend a night with him.

Yes, he was flattered… but he was dying to spend a night with Liz. Another one should he say, a one that she doesn’t regret and a one were unrequited love wasn’t the case.

“Bye, mommy. Bye, Red.” Agnes waved before heading out with Aimee.

His heart warmed at seeing her little hand waving toward him. He was glad that he had came to Liz’s place with one intention but left with something equally as good.

He felt a pair of warm arms snake around his waist and squeeze him slightly as well as a light kiss behind his ear.

He turned around and was immediately met with a pair of hungry, ravenous lips. He moaned as he tasted the hint of syrup from her kiss. He reached a hand up and cupped her face before turning around and backing her into the wall.

“I want you, Raymond. I meant what I said. I meant all of it.” She said when he finally pulled away.

He brushed a hand through her still slightly damp hair and pulled her in closer to him. She moaned as their lips met for a slow and passionate kiss. The moment she wrapped her arms around his neck he picked her up by the ass and was leading her into the bedroom.

He sat her down and pulled up her top before kissing her abdomen.

“Tell me if and when you want to stop, okay.” He told her and she nodded.

He removed her oversized pajamas until she was in nothing but her underwear. He admired her for a split second. She looked different since her pregnancy, but equally as beautiful. He saw her reach behind her back and she unclasped her bra, holding it on the tip of her finger before letting it drop.

He curled his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down fully. It was at that moment that he truly began to feel the bulge stirring in his briefs. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

“Don’t touch my back.” He whispered into her ear.

He removed his undershirt and she caught glimpses of burn ridges beginning at his shoulders. As he bent over to remove his underwear and throw them to the side she saw that the entirety of his back was covered in burns.

For some reason though, she wasn’t fazed – or surprised. It was almost as though she had somewhat been expecting them but didn’t realize it at the time.

He coaxed her into getting further into the middle of the bed before towering over the top of her. He leaned down to kiss her dazedly whilst he pumped his tip a little. She pushed his lips off hers lightly and grinned.

“Fuck me, Raymond.” She told him.

He chuckled at her before slipping the entirety of his length into her heat without stopping. She gasped and groaned as she felt him filling her inch by inch.

“How’s that, baby?” He smirked.

“So… argh… good.” She moaned, feeling him still going.

Once he was fully in he began to move back and forth slowly massaging her walls until he located her perfect little spot. As soon as he found her g-spot he quickened the pace and gave shallower thrusts.

“Oh fuck, Raymond.” She moaned in excitement.

He almost couldn’t concentrate. It wasn’t often she called him by his first name and to hear her moan it was the icing on the cake.

He continued to fuck, no – make love to her in the way she seemed to enjoy it the most. Hard, but sensual seemed to be her style. In a matter of seconds she came with the sexiest of mewls he had ever heard in the entirety of his life.

But he began to panic. He wanted to make her come again but wasn’t entirely sure on how much longer he could possibly hold off. He slowed down his movements until she seemed capable of orgasming.

As soon as that moment arrived he drove into her with as much force and pure passion he could muster. He felt her wrap her legs around him as well as her arms. He momentarily felt a little something on his back – clutching maybe? He wasn’t sure due to the dead nerves, but her touching him didn’t faze him as much as he thought it would.

“Oh, that’s it. I’m gonna come, Lizzie. Fuck, I’m so close.” He moaned as he maintained the fast rhythm of his thrusts.

“Come in me.” Was all she managed to gasp out before being overcome by another powerful orgasm.

He was barely able to understand what she said before his seed spurted deep inside of her.

“Wow.” Was all he managed to say before resting in the crook of her neck.

He was surprised with how much willpower it took for him to not slump on top of her. He eventually had to lazily slide off her so that she could be the one laid half on top of him. He couldn’t believe that Dembe’s advice had worked – then again, when did it not?

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
